


On The Road

by ButtBunny



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddles, Cute lesbians, F/F, Road Trips, Suggestive language, longest story so far!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtBunny/pseuds/ButtBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://beepilot.tumblr.com/post/142926057269/remember-when-hey-soul-sister-was-on-the-radio-and">remember when hey soul sister was on the radio and life didn’t suck ass</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Road

**Author's Note:**

> This one isn't for anybody so I guess I'm finally starting to do my own stuff.
> 
>  **EDIT 06/11/16** : This has since been heavily edited, Apologies if I missed anything!

My eyes were caked with what is just going to be described as sleep, struggled to open. I woke up to Rose running over another pothole in the badly weathered down roads of the countryside. The seat belt was tight and the sun blared right into my eyes, fuck. There could be a better way to start my day!

Rubbing my eyes from under my glasses caused me to smudge the lens making me clean them on my old atom t-shirt. I have another that's a more accurate representation of what atoms are proven to look today but, this one is for memories. It also shows my midriff which is only to tempt my lovely driver. Speaking of her, I turn my blurry vision to the driver: miss Rose Lalonde. Long time companion and professional therapist…Well not yet but, she definitely will be when we come back!

We both decided to run away together, more specifically taking a road trip! for a year! It's already been about eight months and we've visited many great sights in America. Extremely different from Hell Murder Island, but never better. hehe!

I pull my hair into a bun– must've been enough movement for Rose to notice I'm awake. Rose glances over and it looks like her bags have bags! She looks so tired...oh, sweetheart...

"Mm..Good morning, Jade." She sounds like she hasn't said a word all day, but then again I don't know how long I've been sleeping. Well, it couldn't have been that long! Being on the road has cut down my once impressively long hours of sleep. 

"Goo' morn'n!" I mumble as I've reached over to plant a nice, big kiss onto her cheek. I plop back into place, snaking my bare feet back into my worn flip flops, and sinking into the leather car chair that's absolutely _covered_ in wooden beads. The beads rattle as I try to relax by resting my knees on the dash. I'm not looking to go back to sleep, It's just boring driving around aimlessly. 

"Any idea how long I've been out?" turning my attention over to Rose, she barely spares me a glance. I hate when this happens, and she knows I hate it too. I don't like depriving Rose of any sleep except for… _emergencies_. I also don't like how Rose doesn't complain about it either, why does she have to be so darn polite! "Oh flubbing Christ, Rose!! Pull over!" I sit back up facing her with determination, If I stare hard enough she'll crack.

"Oh for heaven's sake, Jade. We're almost to the next town. I'll stop at some motel and I'll rest then, I promise." She sounds exasperated, but this isn't cool and she know's it. Hell, our GPS knows it isn't cool! Her eyes are glazed over and squinting and she hasn't worn makeup in months, leaving nothing to hide how dark her skin under her eyes have gotten.

"You look like a raccoon, Rose! You know I'm only doing this because I love you. Please. Just let me take the wheel, I'll drive us to the nearest motel and I'll get your favorite from the nearest vending machine." Your smile is a guaranteed killer, and it shows. That's why she got stiff,so as to not to accidentally look. To persuade her, even more, I place my warm hand over hers. Man, she's got a tight grip on this wheel.

Rose lets out a long, long sigh. eventually, she turns her head the tiniest bit. It's just enough. "Will you buy me two bags instead of one?" She's already going off the road, slowing down to park. 

"Of course, I will! Two bags of the juiciest skittles for her majesty and 2 KitKats for me. I'll actually share this time... unlike some people..." I side-glance her as she parks fully. She chuckles as she nudges my shoulder playfully. I kick up some giggles as well. Rose steps out of the car and I suppose I should too. Finally out of the car I do some lunges to stretch out the jeans that I bought from the last town. Long story as to why.

I stop in front of Rose, who blooms an amused smile at my antics. I grin and walk right in front of her. No one else is on this street even if it's midday, our front car doors are wide open leaving two ladies standing in front of it. I look down at her, the smile never leaves my face. I wrap my arms around her waist, Hers snake around my neck. I grin and kiss her cute bangs, she smiles (with teeth and everything! :O) and kisses my chin. We share a small kiss, her chapstick rubs on my lips. Guess I needed that anyway.

Rose is still extremely tired and as she sets herself on the passenger seat, she buckles in and promptly passes the fuck out. I make my way to my seat and buckle in as well, locking the doors once again. I drive us back out onto the road once more. 

As I'm driving Rose reaches over, half-asleep and touches my hand. I smile, "Only an hour more, Rosie." I whisper into the silence. Mainly for myself really.

I opted on muting the GPS a long time ago. Always was just a hassle and a quick glance did the job just fine. Although the silence is a bit unnerving and just boring, Rose's snores make up for it all. I do turn on the radio, though. _Hey Soul Sister_ is on. I can't help but hum along. I'm careful not be loud, especially around Rose. She's a light sleeper. Plus, I like listening to the light snores she makes while sleeping.

I never tell Rose but, occasionally she'll just let out a loud snore, It makes me laugh and I don't want her to feel self-conscious when sleeping with me. I think it would be dumb considering I'm the one who farts in bed and she just shoves me off the mattress with a mischievous grin on her beautiful face. She's my old gal, even if her snoring is sometimes horrifying. I love her. 

Midday had since been gone, it's evening. I finally pull into the motel's lot. I gently shake Rose awake who grumbles about how "I'm up, Jade...stop with the nudging or I swear I'll throw away your dog-eared headband." After a dramatic gasp and a pout, I turn off the engine and open the doors. Rose steps out to gather our belongings and I hide anything of value that stays in the car into a shoebox under the driver's seat. I slam the car door closed, locking everything with a **BEEP BEEP** , meeting with Rose walking to the small lobby. We get a nice-ish room for the night for only 40 bucks, What a deal! I get our key and we walk outside and up stairs to reach our room. 

Rose walked inside, setting the bags on one bed and unzipping my pajama pants from it. Which was extremely nice of her. After I checked the door to sure we weren't going to get robbed during the night, I hugged her from behind and gave her a nice kiss where her shoulder meets her neck. She hummed in acknowledgment, it made me smile.

I kick off the flip flops as Rose just sits on our bed and watches. Oh, she wants me to put on a show! I shimmy out of my jeans in a way that can only be comical, which Rose totally laughs at. I slip on the nice soft PJ pants on instead, letting out a breath of relief. I slip off my shirt as well as unclipping my bra. I always let my puppies breathe while I'm sleeping, why restrict what is constantly restricted?

Rose is used to this sight, barely fazed her constant, small smile unsurprisingly never left. "Not letting your hair down tonight, dear?" I shake my head and slump over to where she's seated lying right next to her. "Can you change already, Rose? I wanna cuddle." I cross my arms, faking a huffy mood.

"Ah, I was hoping you'd choose my sleeping attire for tonight for I, simply, cannot decide." Rose shakes her head as if this is such a damn conundrum. "To make it easier, Rose, I really don't care if you wear anything at all! Do you want to do something tonight is that it?" You're head tilts in question and Rose chuckles.

"I was hoping for a little lip action if that's alright?" You scoff, "Psh, of course it is!" You scoot back into the bed, preferring to be comfortable while making out. Rose closely follows, setting herself in front of me with her legs crossed. Her headband is missing, however, her cute, black shorts and white long sleeves are still on. How tragic. 

 

Deciding to pour a little sauce into the mix you question, "Which lips?" An eyebrow raise and smirk from Rose and a loud giggle from you. You can't keep a straight face while saying such things. My knees go on each side of Rose, I pull her close.

Everything is quiet save for breathing. Rose slips off her shirt, revealing a comfortable sports bra underneath, the shirt is thrown on the second bed. I push her lightly signaling her to fall back, which she does. Her short hair flutters around her face as her legs slip out from under me and come up to rest on my shoulders. I giggle once more.

I quickly unbutton and unzip her shorts, I can see the red marks it’s dug into her skin. I lift her legs so I can get rid of them the exact same way she got rid of her shirt. I crawl over her and smile at how my black hair shades us both from the dim motel lighting. She's so gorgeous. Man, am I lucky! I settle comfortably against Rose, my chest is against hers and I breathe in feeling her fingers combing my hair back and it tangling in some places. Which, she gently fiddles with until it unravels. 

I'm feeling pretty tired and my muscles feel sore from the driving, I bet Rose is the same. Looks like no make outs today, damn. I grab at a pillow from my feet and hand it to Rose who puts it under her head. Guess we're sleeping upside down, eh, who needs sheets. It's kind of warm in the room so lying with Rose is enough. 

Her fingers still in my hair, my nose rests against the side of her neck. Our legs are entangled with the others, my hands are on the bed around her. I can feel her breathing slow and relax as she falls asleep. We're gonna waste electricity with the light kept on but I can't move away from this. 

I fall asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna continue putting "please comment" or things of the like. Do what you guys want! A comment would only be appreciated if its what someone wants to do. 
> 
> I will write more soon! C:


End file.
